This invention relates to the field of antibacterial treatments and to targets for antibacterial agents. In particular, it relates to genes essential for survival of a bacterial strain in vitro or in vivo.
The following background information is not admitted to be prior art to the pending claims, but is provided only to aid the understanding of the reader.
Despite the development of numerous antibacterial agents, bacterial infections continue as a major, and currently increasing, medical problem. Prior to the 1980s, bacterial infections in developed countries could be readily treated with available antibiotics. However, during the 1980s and 1990s, antibiotic resistant bacterial strains emerged and have become a major therapeutic problem. There are, in fact, strains resistant to essentially all of the commonly used antibacterial agents, which have been observed in the clinical setting, notably including strains of Staphylococcus aureus (S. aureus) The consequences of the increase in resistant strains include higher morbidity and mortality, longer patient hospitalization, and an increase in treatment costs (B. Murray, 1994, New Engl. J. Med. 330:1229-1230). Therefore, there is a pressing need for the development of new antibacterial agents which are not significantly affected by the existing bacterial resistance mechanisms.
Such development of new antibacterial agents can proceed by a variety of methods, but generally fall into at least two categories. The first is the traditional approach of screening for antibacterial agents without concern for the specific target.
The second approach involves the identification of new targets, and the subsequent screening of compounds to find antibacterial agents affecting those targets. Such screening can involve any of a variety of methods, including screening for inhibitors of the expression of a gene, or of the product of a gene, or of a pathway requiring that product. However, generally the actual target is a protein, the inhibition of which prevents the growth or pathogenesis of the bacterium. Such protein targets can be identified by identifying genes encoding proteins essential for bacterial growth.
Each pathogenic bacterial species expresses a number of different genes which are essential for growth of the bacteria in vitro or in vivo in an infection, and which are useful targets for antibacterial agents. This invention concerns the identification and use of particular essential genes and bacterial strains expressing mutant forms of those genes in the identification, characterization, and evaluation of antibacterial agents. Thus, this invention also provides methods of treating bacterial infections in mammals by administering an antibacterial agent active against such a gene, and the pharmaceutical compositions effective for such treatment.
For the Staphylococcus aureus essential genes identified in this invention, the essential nature of the genes was determined by the isolation of growth conditional mutants of S. aureus, in this case temperature sensitive mutants (ts mutants). Each gene was then identified by isolating recombinant bacteria derived from the growth conditional mutant strains, which would grow under non-permissive conditions but which were not revertants. These recombinant bacteria contained DNA inserts derived from the normal (i.e., wild-type) S. aureus chromosome which encoded non-mutant products which replaced the function of the products of the mutated genes. The fact that a clone having such a recombinant insert can complement the mutant gene product under non-permissive conditions implies that the insert contains essentially a complete gene, since it produces functional product.
The Staphylococcal genes described herein have been completely sequenced and analyzed. These two genes are named espA (SEQ ID NO. 2), encoding EspA, a polypeptide of the response regulator family (SEQ ID NO. 4), and espB (SEQ ID NO. 3), encoding EspB, a polypeptide of the histidine kinase family (SEQ ID NO. 5), respectively. These can be considered to be two separate genes or together to comprise one dicistronic gene.
In a first aspect, this invention provides a method of screening for an antibacterial agent by determining whether a test compound is active against one of the identified bacterial genes. These genes have been identified as essential genes by the isolation of a growth conditional mutant strain, and the complementation in recombinant strains of each of the genes, by expression from artificially-inserted DNA sequences carrying genes identified by the specified sequences of SEQ ID NO. 1-3.
In a particular embodiment the method is performed by providing a bacterial strain having a mutant form of a gene selected from the group of genes corresponding to SEQ. ID. NO. 1-3xe2x80x2 or a mutant gene homologous to one of those genes. The mutant form of the gene confers a growth conditional phenotype, e.g., a temperature-sensitive phenotype, on the bacterial strain having that mutant form. A comparison bacterial strain having a normal form of the gene is also provided and the two strains of bacteria are each contacted with a test compound, preferably under semi-permissive growth conditions. The growth of the two strains in the presence of the test compound is then compared; a reduction in the growth of the bacterial strain having the mutant form compared to the growth of the bacterial strain having the normal form of the gene indicates that the test compound is active against the particular gene.
The term xe2x80x9cantibacterial agentxe2x80x9d refers to both naturally occurring antibiotics produced by microorganisms to suppress the growth of other microorganisms, and agents synthesized or modified in the laboratory which have either bactericidal or bacteriostatic activity, e.g., xcex2-lactam antibacterial agents, glycopeptides, macrolides, quinolones, tetracyclines, and aminoglycosides. In general, if an antibacterial agent is bacteriostatic, it means that the agent essentially stops bacterial cell growth (but does not kill the bacteria); if the agent is bacteriocidal, it means that the agent kills the bacterial cells (and may stop growth before killing the bacteria).
The term xe2x80x9cactive againstxe2x80x9d in the context of compounds, agents, or compositions having antibacterial activity indicates that the compound exerts an effect on a particular bacterial target or targets which is deleterious to the in vitro and/or in vivo growth of a bacterium having that target or targets. In particular, a compound active against a bacterial gene exerts an action on a target which affects an expression product of that gene. This does not necessarily mean that the compound acts directly on the expression product of the gene, but instead indicates that the compound affects the expression product in a deleterious manner. Thus, the direct target of the compound may be, for example, at an upstream component which reduces transcription from the gene, resulting in a lower level of expression. Likewise, the compound may affect the level of translation of a polypeptide expression product, or may act on a downstream component of a biochemical pathway in which the expression product of the gene has a major biological role. Consequently, such a compound can be said to be active against the bacterial gene, against the bacterial gene product, or against the related component either upstream or downstream of that gene or expression product. While the term xe2x80x9cactive againstxe2x80x9d encompasses a range of potential activities, it also implies some degree of specificity of target. Therefore, for example, a general protease is not xe2x80x9cactive againstxe2x80x9d a particular bacterial gene which produces a polypeptide product. In contrast, a compound which specifically inhibits a particular enzyme is active against that enzyme and against the bacterial gene which codes for that enzyme.
The term xe2x80x9cin vivoxe2x80x9d in the context of a bacterial infection refers to the host infection environment, as distinguished, for example, from growth of the bacteria in an artificial culture medium (e.g., in vitro).
In the context of this disclosure, xe2x80x9cbacterial genexe2x80x9d should be understood to refer to a unit of bacterial heredity as found in the chromosome of each bacterium. Each gene is composed of a linear chain of deoxyribonucleotides which can be referred to by the sequence of nucleotides forming the chain. Thus, xe2x80x9csequencexe2x80x9d is used to indicate both the ordered listing of the nucleotides which form the chain, and the chain, itself, which has that sequence of nucleotides. (xe2x80x9cSequencexe2x80x9d is used in the same way in referring to RNA chains, linear chains made of ribonucleotides.) The gene includes regulatory and control sequences, sequences which can be transcribed into an RNA molecule, and may contain sequences with unknown function. The majority of the RNA transcription products are messenger RNAs (mRNAs), which include sequences which are translated into polypeptides and may include sequences which are not translated. It should be recognized that small differences in nucleotide sequence for the same gene can exist between different bacterial strains, or even within a particular bacterial strain, without altering the identity of the gene.
Thus, xe2x80x9cexpressed bacterial genexe2x80x9d means that, in a bacterial cell of interest, the gene is transcribed to from RNA molecules. For those genes which are transcribed into mRNAs, the mRNA is translated to form polypeptides. More generally, in this context, xe2x80x9cexpressedxe2x80x9d means that a gene product is formed at the biological level which would normally have the relevant biological activity (i.e., RNA or polypeptide level).
As used herein in referring to the relationship between a specified nucleotide sequence and a gene, the term xe2x80x9ccorrespondsxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccorrespondingxe2x80x9d indicates that the specified sequence identifies the gene. Therefore, a sequence which will uniquely hybridize with a gene from the relevant bacterium corresponds to that gene (and the converse). In general, for this invention, the specified sequences have the same sequence (a low level of sequencing error or individual variation does not matter) as portions of the gene or flanking sequences. Similarly, correspondence is shown by a transcriptional, or reverse transcriptional relationship. Many genes can be transcribed to form mRNA molecules. Therefore, there is a correspondence between the entire DNA sequence of the gene and the mRNA which is, or might be, transcribed from that gene; the correspondence is also present for the reverse relationship, the messenger RNA corresponds with the DNA of the gene. This correspondence is not limited to the relationship between the full sequence of the gene and the full sequence of the mRNA, rather it also exists between a portion or portions of the DNA sequence of the gene and a portion or portions of the RNA sequence of the mRNA. Specifically it should be noted that this correspondence is present between a portion or portions of an mRNA which is not normally translated into polypeptide and all or a portion of the DNA sequence of the gene.
As used above and throughout this description of the invention, xe2x80x9chybridizexe2x80x9d has its usual meaning from molecular biology. It refers to the formation of a base-paired interaction between nucleotide polymers. The presence of base pairing implies that at least an appreciable fraction of the nucleotides in each of two nucleotide sequences are complementary to the other according to the usual base pairing rules. The exact fraction of the nucleotides which must be complementary in order to obtain stable hybridization will vary with a number of factors, including nucleotide sequence, salt concentration of the solution, temperature, and pH.
Similarly, the DNA sequence of a gene or the RNA sequence of an mRNA xe2x80x9ccorrespondsxe2x80x9d to the polypeptide encoded by that gene and mRNA. This correspondence between the mRNA and the polypeptide is established through the translational relationship; the nucleotide sequence of the mRNA is translated into the amino acid sequence of the polypeptide. Then, due to the transcription relationship between the DNA of the gene and the mRNA, there is a xe2x80x9ccorrespondencexe2x80x9d between the DNA and the polypeptide.
The term, xe2x80x9cbacterial gene productxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cexpression productxe2x80x9d is used to refer to a polypeptide or RNA molecule which is encoded in a DNA sequence according to the usual transcription and translation rules, which is normally expressed by a bacterium. Thus, the term does not refer to the translation of a DNA sequence which is not normally translated in a bacterial cell. However, it should be understood that the term does include the translation product of a portion of a complete coding sequence and the translation product of a sequence which combines a sequence which is normally translated in bacterial cells translationally linked with another DNA sequence. The gene product can be derived from chromosomal or extrachromosomal DNA, or even produced in an in vitro reaction. Thus, as used herein, an xe2x80x9cexpression productxe2x80x9d is a product with a relevant biological activity resulting from the transcription, and usually also translation, of a bacterial gene.
A DNA containing a specific bacterial gene is obtainable using a shorter, unique probe(s) with readily available molecular biology techniques. If the method for obtaining such gene is properly performed, it is virtually certain that a longer DNA sequence comprising the desired sequence (such as the full coding sequence or the full length gene sequence) will be obtained. Thus, xe2x80x9cobtainable byxe2x80x9d means that an isolation process will, with high probability (preferably at least 90%, more preferably at least 95%), produce a DNA sequence which includes the desired sequence. Thus, for example, a full coding sequence is obtainable by hybridizing the DNA of two PCR primers appropriately derived from the sequences of SEQ ID No. 1-3 corresponding to a particular complementing clone to a Staphylococcus aureus chromosome, amplifying the sequence between the primers, and purifying the PCR products. The PCR products can then be used for sequencing the entire gene or for other manipulations. Those skilled in the art will understand the included steps, techniques, and conditions for such processes. However, the full coding sequence or full gene is clearly not limited to a specific process by which the sequence is obtainable. Such a process is only one method of producing the final product.
In this context, a xe2x80x9cmutant formxe2x80x9d of a gene is a gene which has been altered, either naturally or artificially, changing the base sequence of the gene, which results in a change in the amino acid sequence of an encoded polypeptide. The change in the base sequence may be of several different types, including changes of one or more bases for different bases, small deletions, and small insertions. By contrast, a normal form of a gene is a form commonly found in a natural population of a bacterial strain. Commonly a single form of a gene will predominate in natural populations. In general, such a gene is suitable as a normal form of a gene, however, other forms which provide similar functional characteristics may also be used as a normal gene. In particular, a normal form of a gene does not confer a growth conditional phenotype on the bacterial strain having that gene, while a mutant form of a gene suitable for use in these methods does provide such a growth conditional phenotype.
As used in this disclosure, the term xe2x80x9cgrowth conditional phenotypexe2x80x9d indicates that a bacterial strain having such a phenotype exhibits a significantly greater difference in growth rates in response to a change in one or more of the culture parameters than an otherwise similar strain not having a growth conditional phenotype. Typically, a growth conditional phenotype is described with respect to a single growth culture parameter, such as temperature. Thus, a temperature (or heat-sensitive) mutant (i.e., a bacterial strain having a heat-sensitive phenotype) exhibits significantly reduced growth, and preferably no growth, under non-permissive temperature conditions as compared to growth under permissive conditions. In addition, such mutants preferably also show intermediate growth rates at intermediate, or semi-permissive, temperatures. Similar responses also result from the appropriate growth changes for other types of growth conditional phenotypes.
Thus, xe2x80x9csemi-permissive conditionsxe2x80x9d are conditions in which the relevant culture parameter for a particular growth conditional phenotype is intermediate between permissive conditions and non-permissive conditions. Consequently, in semi-permissive conditions the bacteria having a growth conditional phenotype will exhibit growth rates intermediate between those shown in permissive conditions and non-permissive conditions. In general, such intermediate growth rate is due to a mutant cellular component which is partially functional under semi-permissive conditions, essentially fully functional under permissive conditions, and is non-functional or has very low function under non-permissive conditions, where the level of function of that component is related to the growth rate of the bacteria.
The term xe2x80x9cmethod of screeningxe2x80x9d means that the method is suitable, and is typically used, for testing for a particular property or effect in a large number of compounds. Therefore, the method requires only a small amount of time for each compound tested; typically more than one compound is tested simultaneously (as in a 96-well microtiter plate), and preferably significant portions of the procedure can be automated. xe2x80x9cMethod of screeningxe2x80x9d also refers to determining a set of different properties or effects of one compound simultaneously. The preferred compounds are small molecules; preferably the molecular weight (MW) of the componds will be equal or less than 3,000 daltons, more preferably equal or less than 1,500 daltons, and even more preferably equal or less than 600 daltons.
Since the essential genes identified herein have been isolated and the gene products can be easily expressed by routine methods, the invention also provides the polypeptides encoded by those genes. Thus, the invention provides a method of screening for an antibacterial agent by determining the effects of a test compound on the amount or level of activity of a polypeptide gene product of one of the identified essential genes. The method involves contacting cells expressing such a polypeptide with a test compound, and determining whether the test compound alters the amount or level of activity of the expression product. The exact determination method will be expected to vary depending on the characteristics of the expression product. Such methods can include, for example, antibody binding methods, enzymatic activity determinations, and substrate analog binding assays.
It is quite common in identifying antibacterial agents, to assay for binding of a compound to a particular polypeptide where binding is an indication of a compound which is active to modulate the activity of the polypeptide. Thus, by identifying certain essential genes, this invention provides a method of screening for an antibacterial agent by contacting a polypeptide encoded by one of the identified essential genes, or a biologically active fragment of such a polypeptide, with a test compound, and determining whether the test compound binds to the polypeptide or polypeptide fragment.
In addition to simple binding determinations, the invention provides a method for identifying or evaluating an agent active on one of the identified essential genes. The method involves contacting a sample containing an expression product of one of the identified genes with the known or potential agent, and determining the amount or level of activity of the expression product in the sample.
In a related aspect, this invention provides an isolated or purified DNA sequence at least 15 nucleotides in length, preferably 20, 30, 50, 100, or more nucleotides, which has a nucleotide base sequence which is the same as or complementary to a portion of a bacterial gene selected from the group of genes corresponding to SEQ ID NO. 1-3. In particular embodiments, the DNA sequence is the same as or complementary to the base sequence of the entire coding region of a bacterial gene selected from the group of genes corresponding to SEQ ID NO. 1-3. Such an embodiment may, in addition, contain the control and regulatory sequence associated with the coding sequence.
The term, xe2x80x9cDNA moleculexe2x80x9d, should be understood to refer to a linear polymer of deoxyribonucleotides, as well as to the linear polymer, base-paired with its complementary strand, forming double-strand DNA (dsDNA). The term is used as equivalent to xe2x80x9cDNA chainxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ca DNAxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cDNA polymerxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cDNA sequencexe2x80x9d, so this description of the term meaning applies to those terms also. The term does not necessarily imply that the specified xe2x80x9cDNA moleculexe2x80x9d is a discrete entity with no bonding with other entities. The specified DNA molecule may have H-bonding interactions with other DNA molecules, as well as a variety of interactions with other molecules, including RNA molecules. In addition, the specified DNA molecule may be covalently linked in a longer DNA chain at one, or both ends. Any such DNA molecule can be identified in a variety of ways, including, by its particular nucleotide sequence, by its ability to base pair under stringent conditions with another DNA or RNA molecule having a specified sequence, or by a method of isolation which includes hybridization under stringent conditions with another DNA or RNA molecule having a specified sequence.
References to a xe2x80x9cportionxe2x80x9d of a DNA or RNA chain mean a linear chain which has a nucleotide sequence which is the same as a sequential subset of the sequence of the chain to which the portion refers. Such a subset may contain all of the sequence of the primary chain or may contain only a shorter sequence. The subset will contain at least 15 bases in a single strand.
However, by xe2x80x9csamexe2x80x9d is meant xe2x80x9csubstantially the samexe2x80x9d; deletions, additions, or substitutions of specific nucleotides of the sequence, or a combination of these changes, which affect a small percentage of the full sequence will still leave the sequences substantially the same. Preferably this percentage of change will be less than 20%, more preferably less than 10%, and even more preferably less than 3%. xe2x80x9cSamexe2x80x9d is therefore distinguished from xe2x80x9cidenticalxe2x80x9d; for identical sequences there are no differences in nucleotide sequences.
As used in reference to nucleotide sequences, xe2x80x9ccomplementaryxe2x80x9d has its usual meaning from molecular biology. Two nucleotide sequences or strands are complementary if they have sequences which would allow base pairing between the strands according to the usual pairing rules. This does not require that the strands would necessarily base pair at every nucleotide; two sequences can still be complementary with a low level of base mismatch such as that created by deletion, addition, or substitution of one or a few (up to 5 in a linear chain of 25 bases) nucleotides, or a combination of such changes.
A xe2x80x9ccoding sequencexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccoding regionxe2x80x9d refers to an open reading frame (ORF) which has a base sequence which is normally transcribed in a cell (e.g., a bacterial cell) to form RNA, which in most cases is translated to form a polypeptide. For the genes for which the product is normally a polypeptide, the coding region is that portion which encodes the polypeptide, excluding the portions which encode control and regulatory sequences, such as stop codons and promoter sequences.
Use of the term xe2x80x9cisolatedxe2x80x9d indicates that a naturally occurring material or organism (e.g., a DNA sequence) has been removed from its normal environment. Thus, an isolated DNA sequence has been removed from its usual cellular environment, and may, for example, be in a cell-free solution or placed in a different cellular environment. For a molecule, such as a DNA sequence, the term does not imply that the molecule (sequence) is the only molecule of that type present.
It is also advantageous for some purposes that an organism or molecule (e.g., a nucleotide sequence) be in purified form. The term xe2x80x9cpurifiedxe2x80x9d does not require absolute purity; instead, it indicates that the sequence, organism, or molecule is relatively purer than in the natural environment. Thus, the claimed DNA could not be obtained directly from total human DNA or from total human RNA. The claimed DNA sequences are not naturally occurring, but rather are obtained via manipulation of a partially purified naturally occurring substance (genomic DNA clones). The construction of a genomic library from chromosomal DNA involves the creation of vectors with genomic DNA inserts and pure individual clones carrying such vectors can be isolated from the library by clonal selection of the cells carrying the library.
In a further aspect, this invention provides an isolated or purified DNA sequence which is the same as or complementary to a bacterial gene homologous to one of the above-identified bacterial genes where the function of the expression product of the homologous gene is the same as the function of the product of one of the above-identified genes. In general, such a homologous gene will have a high level of nucleotide sequence similarity and, in addition, a protein product of homologous gene will have a significant level of amino acid sequence similarity. However, in addition, the product of the homologous gene has the same biological function as the product of the corresponding gene identified above.
In the context of the coding sequences and genes of this invention, xe2x80x9chomologousxe2x80x9d refers to genes whose expression results in expression products which have a combination of amino acid sequence similarity (or base sequence similarity for transcript products) and functional equivalence, and are therefore homologous genes. In general such genes also have a high level of DNA sequence similarity (i.e., greater than 80% when such sequences are identified among members of the same genus, but lower when these similarities are noted across bacterial genera), but are not identical. Relationships across bacterial genera between homologous genes are more easily identified at the polypeptide (i.e., the gene product) rather than the DNA level. The combination of functional equivalence and sequence similarity means that if one gene is useful, e.g., as a target for an antibacterial agent, or for screening for such agents, then the homologous gene is likewise useful. In addition, identification of one such gene serves to identify a homologous gene through the same relationships as indicated above. Typically, such homologous genes are found in other bacterial species, especially, but not restricted to, closely related species. Due to the DNA sequence similarity, homologous genes are often identified by hybridizing with probes from the initially identified gene under hybridizing conditions which allow stable S binding under appropriately stringent conditions (e.g., conditions which allow stable binding with approximately 85% sequence identity). The equivalent function of the product is then verified using appropriate biological and/or biochemical assays.
Similarly, the invention provides an isolated or purified DNA sequence which has a base sequence which is the same as the base sequence of a mutated bacterial gene selected from one of the genes identified in the first aspect where the expression of this DNA sequence or the mutated bacterial gene confers a growth conditional phenotype in the absence of expression of a gene which complements that mutation. Such an isolated or purified DNA sequence can have the base sequence which varies slightly from the base sequence of the original mutated gene but contains a base sequence change or changes which are functionally equivalent to the base sequence change or changes in the mutated gene. In most cases, this will mean that the DNA sequence has the identical bases at the site of the mutation as the mutated gene.
As indicated above, by providing the identified essential genes, the encoded expression products are also provided. Thus, another aspect concerns a purified, enriched, or isolated polypeptide, which is encoded by one of the identified essential genes. Such a polypeptide may include the entire gene product or only a portion or fragment of the encoded product. Such fragments are preferably biologically active fragments which retain one or more of the relevant biological activities of the full size gene product.
As is described below in the Detailed Description of the Preferred Embodiments, bacterial strains expressing a mutated form of one of the above identified genes, which confers a growth conditional phenotype, are useful for evaluating and characterizing the gene as an antibacterial target and for screening for antibacterial agents. Therefore, this invention also provides a purified bacterial strain expressing a mutated gene which is a mutated form of one of the bacterial genes identified above, where the mutated gene confers a growth conditional phenotype.
Similarly, this invention provides a recombinant bacterial cell containing an artificially inserted DNA construct which contains a DNA sequence which is the same as or complementary to one of the above-identified bacterial genes or a portion of one of those genes. Such cells are useful, for example, as sources of probe sequences or for providing a complementation standard for use in screening methods.
The term xe2x80x9crecombinant bacterial cellxe2x80x9d has its usual molecular biological meaning. The term refers to a microbe into which has been inserted, through the actions of a person, a DNA sequence or construct which was not previously found in that cell, or which has been inserted at a different location within the cell, or at a different location in the chromosome of that cell. Such a term does not include natural genetic exchange, such as conjugation between naturally occurring organisms. Thus, for example, a recombinant bacterium could have a DNA sequence inserted which was obtained from a different bacterial species, or may contain an inserted DNA sequence which is an altered form of a sequence normally found in that bacteria.
In a further aspect, this invention provides a method of diagnosing the presence of a bacterial strain having one of the genes identified above, by probing with an oligonucleotide at least 15 nucleotides in length, which specifically hybridizes to a nucleotide sequence which is the same as or complementary to the sequence of one of the bacterial genes identified above. In some cases, it is practical to detect the presence of a particular bacterial strain by direct hybridization of a labeled oligonucleotide to the particular gene. In other cases, it is preferable to first amplify the gene or a portion of the gene before hybridizing labeled oligonucleotides to those amplified copies. In particular embodiments, a longer oligonucleotide is used, for example, at least 20, 30, 50, or 100 nucleotides in length.
In a related aspect, this invention provides a method of diagnosing the presence of a bacterial strain by specifically detecting the presence of the transcriptional or translational product of the gene. Typically, a transcriptional (RNA) product is detected by hybridizing a labeled RNA or DNA probe to the transcript. Detection of a specific translational (protein) product can be performed by a variety of different tests depending on the specific protein product. Examples would be binding of the product by specific labeled antibodies and, in some cases, detection of a specific reaction involving the protein product.
As described above, the presence of a specific bacterial strain can be identified using oligonucleotide probes. Therefore this invention also provides such oligonucleotide probes at least 15 nucleotides in length, which specifically hybridize to a nucleotide sequence which is the same as or complementary to a portion of one of the bacterial chains identified above.
In a further related aspect, this invention provides a method of treating a bacterial infection in a mammal by administering a compound which is active against a bacterial gene selected from the group of genes corresponding to SEQ ID NO. 1-3, comprising espA and espB. In particular embodiments of this method, the infection involves a bacterial strain expressing a gene corresponding to one of the specified sequences, or a homologous gene. Such homologous genes provide equivalent biological function in other bacterial species.
xe2x80x9cTreatingxe2x80x9d, in this context, refers to administering a pharmaceutical composition for prophylactic and/or therapeutic purposes. The term xe2x80x9cprophylactic treatmentxe2x80x9d refers to treating a patient who is not yet infected, but who is susceptible to, or otherwise at risk, of a particular infection. The term xe2x80x9ctherapeutic treatmentxe2x80x9d refers to administering treatment to a patient already suffering from an infection
The term xe2x80x9cbacterial infectionxe2x80x9d refers to the invasion of the host mammal by pathogenic bacteria. This includes the excessive growth of bacteria which are normally present in or on the body of a mammal. More generally, a bacterial infection can be any situation in which the presence of a bacterial population(s) is damaging to a host mammal. Thus, a mammal is xe2x80x9csufferingxe2x80x9d from a bacterial infection when excessive numbers of a bacterial population are present in or on a mammal""s body, or when the effects of the presence of a bacterial population(s) is damaging the cells or other tissue of a mammal.
The term xe2x80x9cadministrationxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cadministeringxe2x80x9d refers to a method of giving a dosage of an antibacterial pharmaceutical composition to a mammal, where the method is, e.g., topical, oral, intravenous, transdermal, intraperitoneal, or intramuscular. The preferred method of administration can vary depending on various factors, e.g., the components of the pharmaceutical composition, the site of the potential or actual bacterial infection, the bacterium involved, and the severity of an actual bacterial infection.
The term xe2x80x9cmammalxe2x80x9d refers to any organism of the Class Mammalia of higher vertebrates that nourish their young with milk secreted by mammary glands, e.g., mouse, rat, and, in particular, human, dog, and cat.
By xe2x80x9ccomprisingxe2x80x9d it is meant including, but not limited to, whatever follows the word xe2x80x9ccomprisingxe2x80x9d. Thus, use of the term xe2x80x9ccomprisingxe2x80x9d indicates that the listed elements are required or mandatory, but that other elements are optional and may or may not be present. By xe2x80x9cconsisting ofxe2x80x9d is meant including, and limited to, whatever follows the phrase xe2x80x9cconsisting ofxe2x80x9d. Thus, the phrase xe2x80x9cconsisting ofxe2x80x9d indicates that the listed elements are required or mandatory, and that no other elements may be present. By xe2x80x9cconsisting essentially ofxe2x80x9d is meant including any elements listed after the phrase, and limited to other elements that do not interfere with or contribute to the activity or action specified in the disclosure for the listed elements. Thus, the phrase xe2x80x9cconsisting essentially ofxe2x80x9d indicates that the listed elements are required or mandatory, but that other elements are optional and may or may not be present depending upon whether or not they affect the activity or action of the listed elements.
In a related aspect, the invention provides a method for treating a bacterial infection in a mammal by administering an amount of an antibacterial agent effective to reduce the infection. The antibacterial agent specifically inhibits a biochemical pathway requiring the expression product of a gene corresponding to one of the genes identified in the first aspect above. Inhibition of that pathway inhibits the growth of the bacteria in vivo. In particular embodiments, the antibacterial agent inhibits the expression product of one of the identified genes.
In this context, the term xe2x80x9cbiochemical pathwayxe2x80x9d refers to a connected series of biochemical reactions normally occurring in a cell, or more broadly a cellular event such as cellular division or DNA replication. Typically, the steps in such a biochemical pathway act in a coordinated fashion to produce a specific product or products or to produce some other particular biochemical action. Such a biochemical pathway requires the expression product of a gene if the absence of that expression product either directly or indirectly prevents the completion of one or more steps in that pathway, thereby preventing or significantly reducing the production of one or more normal products or effects of that pathway. Thus, an agent specifically inhibits such a biochemical pathway requiring the expression product of a particular gene if the presence of the agent stops or substantially reduces the completion of the series of steps in that pathway. Such an agent, may, but does not necessarily, act directly on the expression product of that particular gene.
In another related aspect, the invention provides a method of inhibiting the growth of a pathogenic bacterium by contacting the bacterium with an antibacterial agent which specifically inhibits a biochemical pathway requiring the expression product of a gene selected from the group of genes corresponding to SEQ ID NO. 1-3 or a homologous gene. Inhibition of that pathway inhibits growth of the bacterium. In particular embodiments, the antibacterial agent inhibits the expression product of one of the identified genes.
The term xe2x80x9cinhibiting the growthxe2x80x9d indicates that the rate of increase in the numbers of a population of a particular bacterium is reduced. Thus, the term includes situations in which the bacterial population increases but at a reduced rate, as well as situations where the growth of the population is stopped, as well as situations where the numbers of the bacteria in the population are reduced or the population even eliminated.
A xe2x80x9cpathogenic bacteriumxe2x80x9d includes any bacterium capable of infecting and damaging a mammalian host, and, in particular, includes Staphylococcus aureus. Thus, the term includes both virulent pathogens which, for example, can cause disease in a previously healthy host, and opportunistic pathogens which can only cause disease in a weakened or otherwise compromised host.
Similarly, the invention provides a method of prophylactic treatment of a mammal by administering a compound active against a gene selected from the group of genes corresponding to SEQ ID NO. 1-3 to a mammal at risk of a bacterial infection.
A mammal may be at risk of a bacterial infection, for example, if the mammal is more susceptible to infection or if the mammal is in an environment in which infection by one or more bacteria is more likely than in a normal setting. Therefore, such treatment can, for example, be appropriate for an immuno-compromised patient.
In a further related aspect a method of making an antibacterial agent is provided. The method involves screening for an agent active on one of the identified essential genes by providing a bacterial strain having a mutant form of one of the genes corresponding to SEQ ID NO. 1-3, or a homologous gene. As described above, the mutant form of the gene confers a growth conditional phenotype. A comparison bacterial strain is provided which has a normal form of said gene. The bacterial strains are contacted with a test compound in semi-permissive growth conditions, and the growth of the strains are compared to identify an antibacterial agent. The identified agent is synthesized in an amount sufficient to provide the agent in a therapeutically effective amount to a patient.
Further, in another aspect, this invention provides a pharmaceutical composition appropriate for use in the methods of treating bacterial infections described above, containing a compound active on a bacterial gene selected from the group of genes described above and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier. Also, in a related aspect the invention provides a novel compound having antibacterial activity against one of the bacterial genes described above.
A xe2x80x9ccarrierxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cexcipientxe2x80x9d is a compound or material used to facilitate administration of the compound, for example, to increase the solubility of the compound. Solid carriers include, e.g., starch, lactose, dicalcium phosphate, sucrose, and kaolin. Liquid carriers include, e.g., sterile water, saline, buffers, non-ionic surfactants, and edible oils such as peanut and sesame ails. In addition, various adjuvants such as are commonly used in the art may be included. These and other such compounds are described in the literature, e.g., in the Merck Index, Merck and Company, Rahway, N.J. Considerations for the inclusion of various components in pharmaceutical compositions are described, e.g., in Gilman et al. (Eds.) (1990) Goodman and Gilman""s: The Pharmacological Basis of Therapeutics, 8th Ed., Pergamon Press.
Consistent with the usage of xe2x80x9cantibacterial agentxe2x80x9d herein, the term xe2x80x9cantibacterial activityxe2x80x9d indicates that the presence of a particular compound in the growth environment of a bacterial population reduces the growth rate of that population, without being a broad cellular toxin for other categories of cells.
Other features and advantages of the invention will be a p parent from the following description of the preferred embodiments, and from the claims.